


Best of wives and best of women

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Gen, Implied Kidnapping, Injury, M/M, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), dark logan sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Loosley based off best of wives and best of women
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Best of wives and best of women

Logan sat at his desk, heavy bags under his eyes begging him to sleep, but he couldn’t not yet. He had to finish his letter to Patton, to the ‘light’ sides.

Logan let out a sigh and rubbed his temples hiding the paper when Patton walked in.

“Come to bed Lolo” Patton whispers walking over to hug Logan from behind

Logan leaned against Patton, “I have an early meeting with Thomas tomorrow, I’ll see you after.” The lie fell off Logan’s lips easily

Patton kissed Logan’s cheek “You can sleep for a few more hours.”

Logan bites his lip considering it. No, he had to do this, it was for the better. Logan turned his head to quickly peck Patton’s lips, “Go to bed Patton, I’ll be back before lunch.”

Patton nods and starts to leave the office.

“Patton?” Logan calls

Patton turns around “Yes Logie?”

“I love you, never forget that,” Logan says begging his tears to stay at bay.

Patton nods, “I love you too Lolo.” 

When the door closes and Logan hears Patton walk down the hall, he lets his tears fall and manages to finish the letter addressing the first to Patton and the second to Thomas.

Logan looks at the clock, 3 hours until he was meeting with Janus and Remus. Logan edited a few scripts Roman dropped off and tweaked Thomas’s schedule to achieve productivity and also appropriate leisure time. 

When Logan finished all that he sighed and walked to where the Dark Sides were already waiting. 

Janus smirks and says “Right on time.”

Logan adjusts his tie “Of course, now where’s Virgil?”

Remus tsks at Logan “So impatient”

Janus rolls his eyes “Remus, go get him, has long as Logan complies, we can release Virgil.”

Remus walks away and comes back with a gagged and tied up Virgil, and a busted lip.

Janus waved the gag away but kept Virgil’s hands behind his back

Virgil looked at Logn with wide eyes “No, L you’re not-”

Remus sighed “Do we need to gag you again emo? Logan agreed, now go.” Remus removed the rope and pushed Virgil forwards.

Logan grabbed Virgil’s shoulders “Look Virge, I had to okay? Thomas needs you and I can still help from over here.”

“So can I, I’ve done it for years!” 

Logan sighs “I’m sorry, please tell Patton I love him, I mean I left a note but please.”

Virgil bit his lip “L-”

“Go back to Roman, and keep Patton safe.” Logan pleads

Janus sighed “Go before we change our minds.”

Virgil glances at Logan before leaving.

Logan sighs and turns to Janus “Now what?”

Janus snaps his fingers turning Logan “That’s all”

Logan nods and sinks to his room.

Patton walked into Logan’s office seeing as he hadn’t come back for lunch.

“Lo?” Patton called walking around the room.

Patton grabbed a letter off the desk addressed to him and opened it.

Dear Patton,

They took Virgil, Janus, and Remus. This is the only way to get him back. I’m sure you’ve figured it out, but I have to go and Janus made it pretty clear we can’t be together. I’ll always love you. Please don’t be mad at Virgil, this isn’t his fault and he’s going to be mad at me and himself, take care of yourself, I love you Patton, more than you know.

Love, Logan.

Patton collapsed on the ground sobbing and both Roman and Virgil ran into the room.

Roman hugged Patton “It’s okay Padre, we’re going to fix this, we’ll figure it out.

Virgil knelt in front of Patton “I’m so sorry Patton, but I swear I’ll get Logan back.”

Patton leaned on Roman’s shoulder “Can I just go to bed?”

Roman nods carrying Patton to bed and kisses his forehead before going back to Virgil.

Virgil was sitting on the couch “We’re gonna fix this.”

Roman nods “Yeah.” and glances at Patton’s closed-door “If not for anyone else but Patton.”

Virgil nods.


End file.
